crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M240B-Tesla
M240B-Tesla is a machine gun variant of M240B in CrossFire Overview This weapon features blue lighting "Tesla-like" texture with expanded 150 rounds magazine (+50) and improved draw and reload speed. Unique among all other reskin weapon, M240B-Tesla features 2 different skins. In normal modes, it uses normal 7.62mm bullets, while in Zombie Mode, it uses special blue bullets which deliver a critical shot every 3 shots, dealing more damage to the enemies. Also when the charging bar is full, players can click RMB for a Tesla shot which deal massive damage to the enemies. Finally, M240B-Tesla receives an additional spare magazine in ZM, so players can last much longer before having to visit ammo station. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Moderate-high rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. * Critical shot every 3 bullets that shot in PVE modes. * Higher damage on critical shot in PVE modes. * Tremendous damage on Tesla shot in PVE modes. * Has two spare magazines in PVE modes. 'Disadvantages' * Medium reloading speed. * Slow drawing speed. * High recoil. * Heavyweight. * Requires some time to recharge the Tesla shot. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF North America * CF Indonesia * CF Russia * CF Europe * CF Brazil * CF Español ''' * '''CF Philippines Trivia * The Kill Icon of this weapon is just the old M240B icon with longer ammo belt. It might be confusing for the players, since it doesn't have any distinguishing marks between them. * In PVE modes, the weapon's muzzle flash is not affected by players' Muzzle Flash item. Normal bullet will have default muzzle flash and the critical shot one will have light blue muzzle flash with lightning on it. * Unlike most other weapons, CrossFire China offer this gun in both Reward crates (gold box) and Item Shop as permanent item. This is presumably because Shipyard is quite hard so Tencent has to give players option to get this gun directly. In all other CrossFire servers, this gun is available in Black Market as well as a temp variant can be obtained in Shipyard's reward box (Keycard required). ** CF Phillipines also offer the M240B-Tesla in Shop as Specialized Weapon, but only for a limited time before it's moved to Capsule Shop. This still gives players chance to grab this gun at fixed prize without any risk. ** It's worth noting that M240B-Tesla is not DM prize exclusive and is treated as a normal Black Market merchandise - this gun can be added early before Shipyard map is released, as shown in some servers (CF Vietnam for example). * Upon its release in CrossFire Vietnam, M240B-Tesla features a damage bar like all other weapons, thus blocking the yellow "Special weapon for ZM" line. October patch changed this and the damage bar is removed, meaning it won't need to be repaired after each match anymore. Additionally, the yellow line was made scrollable like weapon name so all the line will be visible when hovering the mouse on it. * After 1198 patch in CrossFire Vietnam, a bug caused M240B-Tesla to become a "disconnect tool" in PVE modes. If a player fires a Tesla Shot, everyone who are not equipping this gun will be kicked back to the lobby. It has been fixed in recent patch. Gallery Images= M240B-苍雷.png|Render. M240B-Tesla.png|HUD (Normal). M240B-Tesla-HUD-PvE-Normal.png|HUD (PvE). M240B-Tesla-HUD-PvE.png|HUD (Charged). HUD_M240B-TESLA.png|HUD icon. |-| Videos= CrossFire - M240B Tesla - Weapon Gameplay Cross Fire China 2.0 M240B-Tesla Promo Cross Fire China M240B-Tesla GamePlay ! Chinese CrossFire 2.0 M240B-Tesla Full Review ! M240B - Tesla (GamePlay) M240B-Tesla - CROSSFIRE Indonesia 2.0 - FFA |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Guns Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons